


Captain Samurai and the Winter Ninja

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Ninja, Samurai, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Art for itshysterekal's story Leviathan.





	Captain Samurai and the Winter Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itshysterekal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshysterekal/gifts).



> Created for the 2019 Cap RBB and chosen by itshysterekal to inspire a story, yay!

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8287/9cbiirgh6b6ihsvzg.jpg)  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267282) by [itshysterekal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshysterekal/pseuds/itshysterekal)




End file.
